100 Prompts: 100 Things We Could Have Done
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: All the Generations, based on prompts I am using in the 'If You Dare Challenge! Harry, Rose, Ron, Hermione, Draco, James, Molly, Scorpius, etc!
1. Glaciers

**I might have doomed myself… I never finish a story…**

**Except for one shots… **

**Oh well! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

…**..**

_Prompt: Glaciers_

Rose glanced out of the frosted window, gently rubbing away the spots of ice that froze onto the glass. Huge mountains of ice and snow covered the landscape, and the girl couldn't help her breath being caught in her throat when she saw the pristine ice.

"Oi! Rosie!"

The peacefulness that blanketed Rose Weasley's room was shattered as two black haired boys and a brown haired one burst into the warm yellow room.

"Don't call me Rosie."

James Sirius Potter pouted and walked over to where his cousin was resting by the frozen window. "Aww. But Rosie-" Rose turned her head to glared at the boy, her blue eyes flashing. "Don't push it." James and the other black haired boy gulped and nodded, before asking quietly, "Rose, do you want to go skiing with us?" Albus Severus Potter politely asked.

Rose shook her head and motioned to the blanket, fireplace, and books near her. "I am perfectly fine, thanks for asking though."

The children nodded and hustled their way out of Rose's room, slamming the door shut, to the red haired girl's discomfort. She could hear the noise floating up from the kitchen below her room, and soon there was three boys joining the other children outside onto the fresh snow and yelling as they scrambled up the mountain side.

There was a reason she didn't join them.

One book sat still in Rose's lap, untouched, much like her rapidly cooling hot chocolate.

The girl picked up the book and stared at the pictures on the page.

Danger, destruction, triggered by pressure, not noise.

Rose had a fear of the glaciers, the cracks, the sliding and gliding. It wasn't what people were normally afraid of, usually spiders or heights.

But since when was she a normal girl?


	2. Nightmares

_**Prompt 752: Nightmares**_

"_No! Don't take my baby-! Please-!"_

"_Stand aside foolish girl."_

"_Never! Take me instead-!" _

"_Fine- AVANDA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry bolted upright in his bed, his breathing sharp and uneven as he rewitnessed his nightmare. The emerald green eyes were wide as he shoved on his glasses, muttering under his breath, "It was just a dream… Just a dream." He paused and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Or a nightmare."

The dull walls of Number Four Privet Drive shined back at the fourth year, moonlight streaming in from the window he had left open. Harry Potter sighed and set a hand over his heart as he shifted his legs and body out of bed, hoping to have not woke up his cranky relatives.

Hedwig stood like a guard on the window ceil, her amber eyes twinkling as she looked at her friend. The white owl cooed and flew through the air to land on Harry's shoulder, gently picking through his hair with her beak.

"Hey! Hedwig!" The boy cracked a smile as the bird tried to smooth down his bed head.

The owl, satisfied with her work, flew off her human post and back onto the top of his desk, landing on top of his Hogwart's school books.

The black haired male looked at his reflection in a cup of chilled tea on his bedside table. Although looking oddly tanned, the child could see black rings under his eyes, his hair more of a mess than usual (Courtesy of Hedwig), and disgruntled clothes hanging loosely off his thin body.

The boy sighed and leaned back in bed, the back of his head touching the backboard. The nightmare flashed once again in his mind, the screams echoing loudly in the space. Harry winced and covered his eyes with his hands.

"What a nightmare."


	3. The Darkness is Coming

_**Prompt 202: Darkness is Coming**_

The stars dimmed as the word crashed around them.

The solemn group of teens stared at the ground, where the still body of Albus Dumbledore lay. Green wet grass was smashed under the blue robes the aged headmaster wore.

"Harry-"

The green eyed boy shook the hands on his shoulders off, sagging with the weight of the death of his mentor and grandfather figure. "No." His emerald eyes were wide behind the lenses of his glasses. Hermione Granger put her arms around her best friend, as Ronald Weasley did the same at the other side.

"The Darkness is coming."

The trio nodded at the words.

"The Darkness- Is now."


End file.
